Goblinikanische Republik/ Unternehmensgeschichte
Die Gesamte Unternehmensgeschichte kann man natürlich auch in unserem Forum http://goblin-republik.forumieren.de/t118-chronik-die-unternehmensgeschichte#302/Forum nachgelesen werden. Dort findet sich auch noch mehr Bildmaterial dazu! 'Wir sind wieder im Geschäft!' Nach all den Torturen der letzen Wochen, dem Untergang von Kezan, samt unserer hochkarätigen Firma und unserem gesamten Firmenvermögen (und diverser nichtsnutziger billiger Arbeitskräfte, die ich nicht einmal mit Namen kannte), haben wir uns wiedergefunden und sogleich unseren ersten Plan in die Tat umgesetzt... eine neue Firma muss her! Größer, besser, effizienter und ertragreicher, das Alles soll das Ziel sein. Hmm na gut, ich mache mir Sorgen das es an der Effizienz scheitern könnte, wenn ich mir den bunten, unfähigen Haufen so anschaue, der sich da als mein Personal vorstellig machte. Doch ich wäre nicht Dexx Düsentrieb, wenn ich den sinkenden Fischkutter nicht in eine prachtvolle, voll funktionstüchtige Speed- Yacht verwandeln könnte. Ich habe zwar noch keine Ahnung wie ich es anstellen werde, doch ich bin mir sicher das ich irgendwo einen guten Plan, zu eben jener Umsetzung... ähm... ausborgen kann. Zur Not stehlen wir ihn eben, wie wir es immer gemacht haben. Naja wenigstens habe ich Elizzy dabei, auf sie ist eigentlich immer Verlass. Außer das eine Mal als sie was mit diesem Typen hatte, wo niemand wußte das er eigentlich von der Steuerfahndung ist und darauf hin eine Menge Schweigegeld bezahlt werden musste. "Geh doch doch ruhig mal was mit ihm trinken, der Kerl ist echt nich so schlecht wie du denkst. Beseitigt eure Differenzen und gut ist." Hmm genau, all das sagte sie bis er sie sitzen lies und unser hart erwirtschaftetes Gold mitnahm. Aber in der Regel ist auf Elizzy Verlass, ja. Nunja außer bis auf die andere Sache mit... ach egal. Was würde ich nur ohne sie tun, immerhin hat sie einen Überblick über Buchhaltung, Personal und Finanzen naja und ihr Hinter ist eigentlich auch... Was meine beiden Handlanger fürs Grobe angeht, dummerweise haben die den Untergang von Kezan auch überlebt. Verdammt, ich dachte wenigstens 2 Betriebsunfallrenten kann ich von der Versicherung für mich selber erschleichen. Hach, auf die Zwei ist eben kein Verlass! Gutes Personal ist so schwer zu finden. Und als wär das Alles noch nicht schlimm genug, stehen wir nun völlig mittellos in einer fremden Stadt wo wir niemand kennen, mit allerlei fremden, hässlichen und ungepflegten Volksgruppen die niemand sehen will, in einem Fremden Land wo sich niemand auskennt. Also optimale Vorraussetzungen um komplett neu durchzustarten. Die Goblinikanische Republik ist gegründet, wart´s nur ab Gallywixx, ich krieg dich schon noch. Du bist hier genauso ein kleines Licht wie wir alle und deine Tage sind gezählt. Unsere Bazillion Moneten holen wir uns wieder. ''- Orgrimmar, 2. Tag der Ahnen im Frostmond'' 'Der erste Auftrag' Es läuft prima. Kaum haben wir wieder zusammengefunden, ist uns quasi der erste Auftrag direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Mehr zufällig als geplant sind wir an einen Orc der besonders fiesen, abgrundtief hässlichen Sorte geraten, der unsere Hilfe braucht und auch bitter nötig hat. Natürlich braucht er uns, wir sind Goblins. Ohne uns funktioniert nichts! Wie dem auch sei, nach diversen Startschwierigkeiten in Sachen Kommunikation, konnten wir ihm 20 Goldstücke und einige Aufgaben entlocken die uns noch mehr Gold einbringen werden. Das Fundament für unsere glorreiche Firma ist damit gelegt. Ohne Startkapital geht nichts. Das werden wir auch bitter nötig haben, den im Prinzip haben wir Nichts... und das ist schon aufgerundet. thumb|left|300px|Ashtrok Eisenmaul hat einen Auftrag für uns Was braucht eine gut funktionierende Firma außer Startkapital noch. Richtig, fachgeschultes Servicepersonal. Da die Auswahl hier recht begrenzt ist, ebenso unser Zeitfenster, geben wir uns mit Personal zufrieden, und lassen "fachgeschult" und "Service" einfach mal aussen vor... Oh je, ich habe das Gefühl ich werde das bald bitter bereuen. Die ersten Personalgespräche fanden in der Taverne Wyvernschweif statt, unser provisorisches Büro für die kommenden Tage, habe ich wenig später mit Elizzy besucht. Die Ausbeute an Personal war, realistisch aus gedrückt... mässig bis saumässig. Unter anderem eine dem Alkohol fröhnende Hobbymechanikerin, einen übertrieben eifrigen Schleimbolzen und einem Flintenhändler der beim Augen aufmachen einschläft und keine Auftragslage hat. thumb|right|300px|Erste Bewerber werden vorstellig Um es kurz zu machen, wir werden kläglich scheitern. Zum Glück waren alle diese Nichtsnutze dumm genug die Verzichtserklärung- Standardformular a32 zu unterschreiben, bei dem im Falle ihres Ablebens sämtlicher weltlicher Besitz in Firmeneigentum gewandelt wird. Nein Nein Nein, das darf nicht passieren! Unser Auftragsgeber, der hässliche Eisenkiefer würde uns die Köpfe abreissen und vermutlich noch anderen fiesen Schabbernack damit treiben. Ich will es mir lieber nicht ausmalen. Also gut Dexx, denkt nach, denk nach. Wie schaffst du es in wenigen Tagen mit absolut viel zu wenig Startkapital ein komplette Mannschaftsausrüstung zu besorgen, die Truppe grob zu schulen und mit ihr in einem KRIEGSGEBIET wichtige Informationen hinter feindlichen Linien zu erschleichen. Das größte Problem sehe ich nicht sie dort lebend rauszuführen... nein nein, wie kommen wir lebend überhaupt dort rein!? Hmm es gibt nur eine Lösung. Elizzy erinnerte mich daran das ich noch einen Kumpel hatte, der einen Bruder hatte, und dieser Bruder hatte einen Onkel, dessen Neffe wiederrum bei uns damals anheuerte. Wiggle war sein Name, irgendeine Flachzange die zu nichts zu gebrauchen war. Wieso landen diese Idioten immer alle bei mir!? Jedenfalls hatte der familiäre Verbindungen zum Dampfdruckkartell. Lizzy meinte wir sollten zusehen das wir ihn irgendwo ausfindig machen. Hey Moment mal, das ist es, das die Idee, ich habe einen Plan, das ist der Wahnsinn. Wir sollten einfach Wiggle ausfindig machen und uns ins Dampfdruckkartell einschleusen lassen. Immerhin beliefert das Dampfdruckkartell beide Fraktionen mit Kriegsgerät und allerlei anderem Kram. Wie sonst könnte man einfacher den Feind infiltrieren als sich selbst zum Feind zu machen. Wie konnte ich nur jemals an mir selbst zweifeln. Gut gut rechnen wir das mal durch. Angenommen also wir machen das so... hmm dann müssen wir hier... hmm hmm gut abzüglich der Kosten für Bestechungsgelder und die Ausrüstung, hmmm gut... merke 2... plus einkalkulierter tödlicher Verluste von 80,939287472%, ja das könnte klappen. Dexx du bist ein Genie! Nur wie finden wir Wiggle, wir wissen ja nicht einmal wo wir selber gerade sind. Geschweige denn wo dieses Ratschok liegt oder die Brachsteppe. Wir haben genau eine Woche ab heute Zeit bevor der Blechkiefer uns in den Arsch tritt. Es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Morgen werden ich eine Lagebesprechung ansetzen und die Männers und Frauen darauf vorbereiten, das sie vermutlich bald sterben werden. Hmm nein das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich sagen ihnen einfach das es wichtig ist, das es der Firma gut geht und diese überleben wird... das schließt ja eigentlich nur mich ein. Oh ja ich sehe schon das große Gold und die glanzvollen Zeiten vor mir. Kezan ist nur ein kleiner Furz im Gegensatz zu dem Reichtum und den ungeahnten Profitmöglichkeiten, die uns hier erwarten. Überall wird man über uns sprechen und uns um Hilfe bitten, alle werden ihre Reichtümmer bei uns sicher anlegen wollen, hrr hrrr hrrrrrr. Langsam sollte ich beginnen Buch über mögliche Investitionen zu führen. Wir haben soviele gute Einfälle und Ideen in den letzten Tagen gehabt als wir die Stadt Orgrimmar erkundet haben. Auch Madame Giftbomb sollte ich eventuell in meine Plannung mit einbeziehen. Ihre Geschäftsidee, obgleich sie auch in ähnlicher Form von mir bereits konstruiert wurde, hat durchaus Potenzial. Doch was noch viel wichtiger ist, dieses kleine süße Leckermäulchen hat Zaster im Überfluss! Ich sollte sie mir warmhalten, wer weiß was noch alles dabei für den unübertroffen fulliminastastischen Dexx Düsentrieb dabei rausspringt... Aber nun sollte ich ein Bad nehmen und etwas gegen meinen Mundgeruch unternehmen. Ich stink aus dem Maul wie ein Kodo aus dem Hinterteil. Das ist ja wirklich widerlich! ''- Orgrimmar, 2. Tag des Feuers im Frostmond'' Auszug aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Elizzy Geisterfunk ''- 2. Tag der Erde im Frostmond'' Liebes Tagebuch, um es kurz zu machen: Wir steuern auf eine Katastrophe zu, und irgendjemand hat die Rettungsboote angebohrt. Die neuen Bewerber sind aufsässig, mies ausgebildet, mitunter verfügen sie über fragwürdige Charaktereigenschaften, sondern seltsame Gerüche ab, oder sind eine fatale Mischung aus den oben genannten Punkten! [thumb|left|200px|Wir werden Alle sterben! Aaahhhhhh]] thumb|right|200px|Der Himmel fällt uns auf den Kopf! Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Eben noch war die Feier der Jahreshauptversammlung aller Hauptaktionäre der Kaja-Cola-AG, und im nächsten Moment... gibt es nichtmal mehr diese verfluchte Insel! Nun gut, den vorsichtigen Schätzungen der Umweltingineuren zufolge, hätten wir in fünf Jahren ohnehin das Weite suchen müssen, aber das war in meinem Sechs-Jahre-Masterplan ohnehin einberechnet! Doch jetzt DAS! Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stürzt sich diese Fledermaus mit Minderwertigkeitskomplex auf unsere schöne Insel hinab, und richtet alles zugrunde! thumb|right|200px|Deathwing und der Untergang von Kezan Zwar konnte ich mich retten - Deriax im Übrigen auch - aber wo brachte mich dieses Ölfass hin? Orgrimmar! Dreimal so hässlich wie der Name vermuten ließ, und um einiges sandiger als jeder künstlich angelegte Strand den Kezan jemals zu bieten hatte. Doch Glück im Unglück - die Einheimischen sind dumm wie Bohnenquark. Die Möglichkeiten sind zahlreich! Und jeder dumme Trick, mit dem man auf Kezan kein Kleinkind übervorteilen konnte ist hier vollkommen unbekannt! Gleich an meinem ersten Abend konnte ich einer seltsamen Strohgerte, die sich selbst als Blutelfe bezeichnete, weißmachen ich würde über die Möglichkeit verfügen mit ihrer toten Katze zu kommunizieren. Es war denkbar einfach ihr einige Taler aus dem dürren Leib zu leiern. Der Erlöß floss in Kleidung und Abendessen. Deriax wurde zwischenzeitlich ins örtliche Verließ gebracht - Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses. Er hätte den Entkleidungsbot eben doch erst einigen Testläufen unterziehen sollen. Ich werde ihn morgen dort rausholen - spätestens übermorgen. Am nächsten Tag erlebte ich eine weitere, freudige Überraschung! Drilliz lebt! Endlich! Ich muss die schwere Tasche nicht mehr selbst schleppen! Und es nahm kein Ende mehr! Dexx Düsentrieb - ja, der Dexx Düsentrieb! - auch er hat überlebt! Nun gut, er wollte sich gerade das Leben nehmen, doch zu meinem Glück erwies er sich erneut als unfähig und konnte gerettet werden. Oh ich sehe wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels! Und ich meine das goldene Sonnenlicht, nicht das fahle, flackernde einer nahenden Grubenexplosion. thumb|left|200px|Dexx erträgt das Elend nicht mehr Wenig später konnten wir sogar einen Auftrag ergaunern! Ein - wie ich Anfangs vermutete - leichtes Unterfangen, ein paar Informationen hier, ein wenig Spionage dort, was sollte schon schiefgehen? Ich hätte auf das Jucken in meinen Ohrläppchen hören sollen, es wollte mich warnen! Die Subjekte die sich bei uns beworben haben sind wie oben erwähnt sehr zweifelhafter Natur, nicht das es auf Kezan etwas anderes gegeben hätte, aber da hatten wir es auch nicht mit Auftraggebern zu tun, die in einer beiläufigen Bewegung unsere Hälse brechen können, und mit der anderen Hand ihr Bier halten. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf! Selbst wenn es uns nicht gelingen sollte, die bestellten Informationen zu beschaffen, werden wir auf ein sehr effektives Mittel zurückgreifen: Betrug. Sollen der Orc und seine Leute doch draufgehen, wenn sie mit gefälschten Informationen gefüttert werden, den Vorschuss haben wir sicher, und das ist immerhin besser als nichts. Dexx ist von dem Vorschlag sehr angetan - wie zu erwarten war. Und nun, liebes Tagebuch, werde ich mich dem Proviant für unsere kleine "Exkursion" widmen, denn mir wurde die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu Teil, mich um die Verpflegung zu kümmern! Ich denke ich werde die Anderen mit einer pikanten Salzaugen-Terrine überraschen. Auftragsbesprechung Operation "Inkognito" Noch 2 Tage bis wir nach Ratschluuk aufbrechen, ein komischer Name für eine Hafenstadt. Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag ist eigentlich nur, das der hiesige Trikehändler uns ein paar seiner Öfen zur Verfügung stellt und das völlig kostenlos. Wie auch immer Elizzy das hinbekommen hat, es hilft uns weiter... irgendwo muss daran doch ein Haken sein!? Sie hat doch nicht etwa mit ihm? Nein das würde sie niemals! Hmm oder vielleicht doch?! Ich will garnicht dran denken... Wieso denke ich gerade daran!? Kommen wir zum weniger erfreulichen Teil der Tagesordnung, unsere erste Einsatzbesprechung. Gepriesene Goldmünze, die du bist... ich habe ja in meiner Karriere schon eine Menge unfähige, faule, großschnauzige, nichtsznutzige, ungeschulte Mitarbeiter durch meine Firma ein und ausgehen sehen. Aber dieser traurige Haufen Elend wird definitv mein Untergang sein, das ist so sicher wie das Gold unvergänglich ist. Und dieser Stiefels, wie gern würde ich meine Hände um seinen dürren Gurkenhals schließen und den letzten Atem aus ihm pressen. Der Kerl macht mich fertig, der kostet mich noch meinen letzten Nerv. Andererseits, ein eifriger Angestellter und er springt aufs Wort. Ich werde das beobachten. Entweder wird er mein neuer Mitarbeiter des Monats oder der Grund für meine vorzeitige Pensionierung. Sollte er im Laufe des Einsatzes auf eine Landmine zuviel treten oder durch spontane, urplötzliche Selbstentzündung den Löffel abgeben, bin ich sicher nicht traurig. Am Ende hat er es wirklich auf meinen Chefsessel abgesehen!? Moment mal... ich habe noch nicht mal einen Chefsessel! Nein Nein Nein, nicht mit Dexx Düsentrieb, niemand macht mir meine Position streitig! Naja wenigstens funktionieren die Funkquäker Mk. 2. Damit sollten wir kaum Schwierigkeiten haben uns jederzeit über längere Distanz zu verständigen. Die Truppe war offensichtlich sehr angetan von dieser neuen Markterrungenschaft. Ich bin sicher dieser Technologie steht eine rosige Zukunft bevor, die ein gänzliche neues Zeitalter der Kommunikation einleitet. Auch wenn es sich bei diesen Geräten wohl noch um Prototypen handelt und das Funknetz noch nicht ausgereift ist. Haha, wie ich dem blinden Techniker in der Gasse dafür ein altes gebrauchtes Muschelschalensollbruchstellenverursachungsgerät angedreht habe. Dieser dumme Kauz dachte mir doch wirklich es wäre ein nagelneuer Zigarrenschneider von Mulgoro, der war ja ganz scharf darauf. Irgendwie erinnerte mich der alte Sack mit seinem Hut und den Lederhosen an den Typen aus der Mulgoro Werbung. Sicher nur ein Zufall! thumb|left|200px|Der Plan sieht wie folgt aus... Und was diese 2 komischen Typen angeht die Stiefels da angeschleppt hat. Die können sich in einer besonderen Aufgabe beweisen. Wie waren doch gleich ihre Namen... Gibblitz Funkenschlag und dieser komische Gauner Risky. Wollen doch mal sehen ob es denen gelingt uns die Ausweisspapiere des Dampfdruckkartells zu organisieren. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft haben wir damit leichten Zugang ins feindliche Operationsgebiet. Niemand wird merken das wir in Wirklichkeit für die gegnerische Fraktion arbeiten, das ist brilliant, Dexx!!! Ich habe sie zwar in unseren Plan eingeweiht und über unseren Kontaktmann im Dampfdruckkartell aufgeklärt, dennoch traue ich denen nicht ganz. Vielleicht ist es nicht verkehrt, ihnen nicht alles zu offenbaren. Wir sollten die im Auge behalten. Was wenn sie uns verpfeifen oder ihre gefälschten Ausweise von unterbezahlten Hobgoblin- Arbeitskräften aus alten Zeitungsbereichten und Plakaten gefertigt werden. Nicht auszumalen, wie das unsere Mission gefährden könnte. Sei optimistischer Dexx, mal das Unglück nicht an die Wand. Du wirst sehen, am Ende wird es ein Kinderspiel und wir sacken dabei gutes Gold ein. Sollten alle Stricke reissen, erzählen wir dem Eisenkiefer einfach das was er hören will und verlangen noch ne zusätzliche Gefahrenzulage. Was kümmert es mich ob der Typ und seine Rotte in den Tod wandert... Nein Nein das wäre suboptimal, ein toter Kunde ist kein zahlender Kunde! Es soll mich nicht stören wenn er noch 1-2 meiner Knechte den Schädel einschlagen will. Gefühlte 90% meines Personals sind entbehrlich. Noch 2 Tage bis wir nach Kautschukk aufbrechen. Ob ich mir das gut überlegt habe, das Lizz für die Verpflegung zuständig ist. Irgendwie macht sich mein altes Magengeschwür gerade bemerkbar wenn ich an die Grillfete zum 0,7jährigen Jubiläum unserer Firma auf Kezan damals denke... ''- Orgrimmar, 2. Tag der Erde im Frostmond''